Where We Gonna Go From Here
by Howieboo
Summary: Un an après avoir quitté Beverly Hills pour ses études, Annie revient pour les vacances. Elle doit affronter Liam, son ex petit-ami, et faire face à tous les changements qui se sont opérés durant l'année passée.
1. Come back

_Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de la CW. _

Cette fic se déroule après la saison 3, Liam et Annie ont eu leurs diplômes et ont terminés l'année scolaire plus amoureux que jamais. Un an plus tard, ils se retrouvent à Beverly Hills après un an de séparation.

Je mettrai régulièrement des flash-backs de leur année de séparation pour que vous comprenez pourquoi ils en sont arrivés là.  
J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, bonne lecture. ;)

* * *

Annie Wilson toqua à la porte et attendit quelques secondes, excitée et nerveuse à la fois. Voilà un an qu'elle n'était pas revenue à Beverly Hills et ça lui faisait tout bizarre de toquer à cette porte comme si elle était une vulgaire visiteuse alors qu'elle avait vécue dans cette maison pendant deux ans. Au bout de quelques minutes, on vint lui ouvrir la porte : dès que Dixon la vit, il poussa un cri de joie et sauta dans les bras de sa soeur.

"Annie !"

Annie étreignit son frère et sourit. Dixon lui avait terriblement manqué, un an sans le voir avait été affreux.

"Entre, je t'en prie." fit son frère en prenant la valise d'Annie et en laissant sa soeur entrer dans la maison.

"Maman n'est pas là ?"

"Non, elle est sortie faire quelques courses." répondit Dixon en fermant la porte d'entrée. "Mais elle sera là d'ici une heure."

"Cool, j'ai hâte de la voir."

Annie s'installa sur son canapé et savoura cet instant : même le canapé lui avait manqué.

"Je suis si heureux de te voir" lui confia Dixon en s'installant en face d'elle. "Alors c'était comment New-York ?"

Annie était partie il y a un an tout pile en direction de New-York pour entrer dans une école d'art dramatique très réputé. C'était son rêve de petite fille et elle ne pouvait pas manquer une occasion de le réaliser.

"C'était génial" avoua Annie, le sourire aux lèvres. "La ville est magnifique et les cours sont très intéressants. On a monté "Roméo et Juliette" en cours de théâtre, et j'ai tenu le rôle principal."

"Je suis fier de toi, soeurette."

"Et toi, qu'as-tu fait cette année ?"

"Et bien... je me suis remis avec Silver."

Annie poussa un cri. "C'est vrai ?"

Dixon hocha la tête en souriant.

"Tout le monde s'est éparpillé après la cérémonie des diplômes, et il ne restait plus que Silver et moi en ville. Alors, de fil en aiguille, on s'est rapprochés et voilà."

"Je suis si heureuse. J'ai toujours su que vous vous retrouveriez."

"En parlant de se retrouver, tu as prévenu Liam de ton arrivée ?"

La mine si réjouie d'Annie s'assombrit un peu. Son coeur se serra quand elle entendit le prénom de Liam mais elle s'obligea à faire comme si de rien n'était.

"Non. On a rompu, tu sais."

"Je sais. Mais je suis presque certain qu'il t'aime encore et qu'il serait content de savoir que tu es en ville."

Annie resta pensive quelques instants. Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à Liam depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. A vrai dire, elle n'avait fait que ça. Elle avait peur de le retrouver et en même temps, n'en pouvait plus de ne pas le voir. Ils avaient rompus il y a six mois mais il n'empêche qu'Annie était toujours amoureuse de lui. Elle le serait à jamais.

_Flash-back, un an auparavant. _

_"Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles" avoua Liam en serrant Annie contre lui. _

_"Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie de m'en aller. Enfin, si, j'en ai envie, mais je ne veux pas te quitter."_

_Ils étaient sur la plage, s'enlaçant en regardant les vagues s'échouer sur le sable fin. La remise des diplômes avait eu lieu dans l'après-midi et c'était déjà l'heure des adieux. Demain, Annie partait à New-York tandis que Liam restait à Los Angeles. La perspective d'être séparés les effrayait l'un comme l'autre mais ils croyaient en leur amour plus que tout. _

_"Rappelle moi pourquoi tu dois aller à New-York" murmura Liam en embrassant Annie dans le cou. _

_"Pour faire une école d'art dramatique et devenir la future Julia Roberts."_

_Liam rit et lui caressa les cheveux. _

_"Tu auras encore de la place pour moi dans ta vie d'actrice ?" _

_"Bien sûr que oui. Je t'interdis d'en douter, Liam." répliqua Annie. "Tu auras une place spéciale, qui t'es exclusivement réservé, dans mon coeur."_

_"Je t'aime, Annie. Ne l'oublie jamais."_

_"Je t'aime aussi, Liam. Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours."_

_Ils scellèrent cette déclaration d'un baiser langoureux et plein de passion. A ce moment précis, ils étaient convaincus que rien ni personne n'aurait raison de leur histoire. Leur amour était bien trop fort pour être détruit._

Liam bailla. Cette fille était vraiment ennuyante. Trop grande, trop idiote, trop blonde. Pas assez comme Annie. _Non, ne pense même pas à elle. _Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il commence à penser à Annie ou alors il finirait par sauter d'un pont. Depuis leur rupture, il était au plus mal mais il s'était promis de remonter la pente. C'était pour ça qu'il avait accepté un rendez-vous avec cette fille, Lucy ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais plus il l'écoutait, et plus il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée.

"Les gens pensent que les mannequins n'ont rien dans le cerveau mais franchement, ce n'est pas vrai. Regarde moi. Je suis mannequin et j'en ai dans la cervelle."

Liam se retint de rire. Cette fille était le stéréotype même de la mannequin idiote. Elle n'était même pas belle. Juste maigre et grande. Tout le contraire d'Annie, qui était petite et avec des formes là où il fallait. Oh là là, voilà qu'il se remettait à penser à elle. Etait-il masochiste ou quoi ? Ils avaient rompu. C'était fini, terminé. Elle était à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici et était sûrement en train de s'éclater avec ses nouveaux potes new-yorkais. Elle l'avait sûrement oubliée. C'était pour ça qu'elle ne l'avait jamais appelé ni contacté depuis six mois. Elle devait l'avoir complétement rayé de sa vie.

Alors qu'il allait demander l'addition, il vit Silver traverser le café d'un pas enjoué. Voyant l'occasion de rêve pour faire taire son rendez-vous, il l'appela.

"Silver !"

Silver se retourna et se dirigea vers Liam, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Salut. Tu t'amuses bien ?"

"Comme un fou. Où vas-tu comme ça ?"

Silver afficha d'un coup une mine coupable. Elle rougit un peu et jeta des coups d'oeils à droite et à gauche. Quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi Silver semblait soudainement mal à l'aise ?

"Que se passe t-il ?" demanda Liam, méfiant, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Rien, rien du tout" balbutia Silver. "Je vais chez Dixon, à plus."

Et sur ce, elle s'éclipsa. Liam resta pensif quelques instants, essayant de comprendre l'attitude de Silver puis demanda l'addition à un serveur qui passait par là.

"C'était une amie à toi ?" demanda Lucy.

"Ouais."

Liam régla l'addition puis se leva. Il remarqua que la fille le suivait, comme si elle croyait réellement qu'elle allait s'en aller avec lui. Encore plus bête que Liam ne le pensait. Il sortit dehors et respira une bouffée d'air frais. Il adorait Los Angeles à cette période de l'année : l'été arrivait à grand pas mais l'on pouvait encore apprécier le souffle doux du vent.

Il marcha et d'un coup, sentit son coeur exploser dans sa poitrine. Annie, vêtue d'une robe légère, marchait d'un pas enjoué juste en face de lui. Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard. Ils se regardèrent durant une fraction de secondes et Liam retomba à l'instant amoureux d'elle. Nom de dieu, elle était si belle... Mais que faisait-elle là ? Elle ne l'avait même pas prévenu. Liam comprit tout à coup l'attitude de Silver ; elle devait être au courant. Une colère intense s'empara de lui et la première chose qui lui passa dans la tête fut de prendre la blonde à côté de lui par le cou et de l'embrasser langoureusement.


	2. Party never ends

"Dixon, cette fête est vraiment une mauvaise idée..." se plaint Annie pour la dixième fois depuis le début de la soirée.

"Tu n'as pas vu tout le monde depuis un an. Je ne vois pas en quoi retrouver tout le monde est une mauvaise idée."

Annie se tut. C'était impossible de faire changer d'avis Dixon qui avait décidé d'organiser une fête pour fêter le retour d'Annie. Cette dernière aurait pu être sincèrement contente si elle ne savait pas que Liam venait en compagnie de sa nouvelle petite-amie. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il l'ait oubliée aussi vite. D'accord, cela faisait quelques mois maintenant, mais quand même. Elle pensait qu'il l'aimerait suffisamment pour l'attendre.

Quelle idiote elle avait été d'avoir cru que Liam l'attendrait gentiment. C'était normal qu'il s'amuse et qu'il profite de son célibat. Mais ça avait déchiré le coeur d'Annie de voir Liam embrasser une autre qu'elle. Son coeur s'était brisé en mille morceaux et elle avait passé le week-end à se consoler avec du chocolat et un paquet de mouchoirs. Mais ce soir, elle ferait comme si elle s'en fichait. Après tout, Liam avait bien embrassé cette fille devant son nez, comme s'il se fichait bien de la voir.

"Ah, j'entends la sonnerie !" s'exclama Dixon, en pépiant presque d'impatience.

Annie poussa un soupir et se lissa sa robe noire une dernière fois avant de rejoindre l'entrée où Dixon avait déjà ouvert la porte. Silver, Naomi, Navid, Adrianna... Ils étaient tous là. Silver avait laissé pousser ses cheveux mais n'en restait pas moins tout aussi jolie qu'il y a un an. Adrianna s'accrochait au bras de Navid et le regardait avec amour. Quand à Naomi, elle était habillée divinement et était resplendissante. Rien n'avait changé depuis son départ, au final. Rien sauf cette fille accrochée au bras de Liam, qui arrivait juste derrière. Avant, c'était elle qui enlaçait Liam.

"Annie, tu m'as tellement manqué" s'exclama Naomi en enlaçant son amie.

Annie l'enlaça à son tour et dut admettre que revoir tout le monde lui faisait incroyablement du bien. Plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle enlaça tout le monde, puis se raidit quand elle vit Liam et sa nouvelle copine passer devant elle.

"Salut." lui dit Liam d'un ton presque cassant, sans quitter sa copine d'un millimètre.

Annie résista à l'envie de fondre en larmes et lui répondit avec toute la force qu'elle avait. Elle rejoignit ensuite la bande dans le salon mais réentendit à l'instant la sonnerie.

"Combien de personnes as-tu invités ?" s'exclama Annie.

"Oh, une bonne cinquantaine."

Annie ne put s'empêcher de rire et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle avait des tonnes de personnes à retrouver.

_Flash-back._

_"Tu m'entends ?" _

_"Oui, je t'entends."_

_Annie rit dans le téléphone en imaginant Liam, essayant désespérement de trouver un endroit où la connexion entre eux deux ne couperait pas. Ils étaient séparés depuis deux semaines et c'était déjà bien trop long, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. _

_"Si tu savais comme tu me manques..." se plaint Liam. "Ma vie ici n'a aucun sens sans toi."_

_"Ouaw. Tu as pris cette réplique dans quel film ?" _

_Liam s'esclaffa. _

_"Non, vraiment. Deux semaines, c'est déjà trop long."_

_"Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas me rendre visite ici ? Ce serait tellement génial."_

_"Je pourrais sûrement le week-end prochain, je recevrai ma paye. Et toi, tu viendrai à Noël."_

_"Evidemment. Notre premier Noël ensemble. Je ne louperai ça pour rien au monde."_

_"Et après, on s'arrangera."_

_"Oui, on s'arrangera."  
_

_Un silence s'installa. Ils écoutèrent la respiration l'un de l'autre à travers le téléphone et ce fut comme si c'était la plus belle mélodie. _

_"Je t'aime."_

_"Je t'aime aussi, Annie."_

Le salon des Wilson était bondé. Si la mère d'Annie et Dixon avait vu tout ce monde, elle aurait sûrement fait une crise cardiaque. C'était plutôt une bonne chose qu'elle soit partie tout le week-end finalement.

Annie était dehors, assise dans l'herbe et regardait le ciel et les étoiles. Raconter sa vie trépidante à New-York à tous ses anciens amis était devenue lassant et elle ne supportait plus de voir Liam et sa copine s'embrasser comme si la fin du monde avait lieu dans trois minutes. Soudain, elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle. Elle leva les yeux et vit Silver, un sourire penaud au visage.

"Je peux m'asseoir ?" demanda t-elle.

"Bien sûr, avec plaisir."

Silver s'installa à côté d'Annie et sourit.

"La fête te plaît ? C'était mon idée à la base, n'en veut pas trop à Dixon."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça me fait du bien de revoir tout le monde." répondit Annie, sincère.

"Tout le monde ?" souligna Silver.

"Et bien, il est vrai que j'aurais aimé ne pas à assister à Liam et à sa nouvelle petite-amie mais bon... D'ailleurs, qui est-elle ?"

"Aucune idée", admit Silver. "Je ne l'ai jamais vue avant hier. J'ai croisé Liam avec cette fille hier avant que je ne vous rejoigne."

"Tant qu'il est heureux..."

Silver posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Annie et l'enlaça. Un raclement de gorge sépara les deux jeunes femmes. Liam.

"Je peux te parler, Annie ?"

Silver se leva et laissa les deux ex-amants seuls à seuls. Annie se leva à son tour, préférant être à la hauteur de Liam. Quand elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, elle sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps. Il lui avait tellement manqué et elle désirait tant le prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais le quitter.

"Alors tu es revenue."

"Oui. Beverly Hills me manquait... Et j'avais toujours dit que je reviendrais cet été."

"Tu restes combien de temps ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Un mois, ou bien tout l'été."

Liam hocha la tête puis fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Visiblement, il était à court de phrases bâteaux.

"Tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu rentrais..."

"Tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu avais une copine" riposta Annie, sentant la colère l'envahir.

Il était vraiment culotté de faire semblant d'être vexé qu'Annie ne l'ait pas prévenu de son retour alors que durant tout son temps où Annie avait pensé à lui, il était avec une autre.

Liam sembla un peu gêné et regarda le sol comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde.

"Mais c'est bien, je suis contente pour toi," ajouta Annie. "Si tu es heureux, alors je le suis aussi. Je ne veux que ton bonheur."

Elle était sincère, et même si ça lui arrachait le coeur de dire tout ça, c'était la vérité. Une partie d'elle-même serait forcément heureuse si Liam l'était. Liam releva soudain les yeux et jeta un regard plein de rancoeur à Annie.

"Tu ne veux que mon bonheur ?" répliqua t-il. "Alors pourquoi es-tu revenue ?"

Annie eut l'impression qu'il venait de la gifler. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et s'en alla avant qu'il n'ait le temps de voir à quel point ce qu'il venait de lui dire l'avait touché.

Liam se retourna et vit Annie s'en aller, marchant d'une telle façon qu'il savait qu'elle était sûrement en train d'effacer ses larmes. Il la connaissait par coeur. Il savait exactement quel point sensible toucher pour lui faire du mal. C'était un salaud de lui faire ça, surtout à elle, mais en même temps, il avait tellement mal, au plus profond de lui-même, qu'il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'être sympa et nonchalant.

Il s'assit exactement là où Annie se trouvait il y a quelques minutes puis ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier cet instant à jamais.


End file.
